


Goodbye, Old Friend

by slash_whump_addict



Series: Word of the Day fics - multi-fandom ficlets [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e17 Sunday, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek says goodbye to his fallen friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written using dictionary 'Word of the Day' e-mails as a prompt for multi-fandom ficlets.
> 
> Prompt word: Elegy (A poem of serious reflection, typically a lament for the dead) - I can’t write poetry to save my life, so I improvised.

Rodney hovered in the doorway of the SGC infirmary where Carson’s coffin sat waiting to be transported to Mrs Beckett in Scotland. Radek stood at it’s side, speaking quietly in unfamiliar words, but still Rodney could tell they were filled with emotion. Radek finished speaking, wiped a tear from his cheek and turned, nodding to acknowledge the other man's presence. “A poem my grandmother taught me,” he said, his voice breaking slightly, “my way of saying goodbye.”  
  
Rodney stepped forward, hesitantly placing a hand on Radek’s shoulder. A new lump formed in his throat, overwhelmed once again by the love and respect his fellow expedition members had shown for their friend and colleague. “Thank you, I’m sure he would’ve appreciated it.”

 

~ * ~ FIN ~ * ~


End file.
